I kinda like how you smell
by AlphaWolf.x
Summary: Set about two weeks after the season finale of Season 4. Ian cant take Mickeys constant babying.


"Do you want something to drink?" Mickey asked the taller boy sitting next to him. They were currently sitting on the couch watching some TV program that Ian seemed interested in, but Mickey seemed more interested in watching the Gallagher boy and catering for his every need.

"No, Mick. Im fine" Ian huffed. The boy was getting tired of everyone acting like he couldn't do things himself. Last night Mickey had tried to help him shower, which would of been hot, if he could get a little action, but the Milkovich boy had only wanted to help Ian wash. Ian could understand why everyone was a little weary of him, since he had spent the last week or so in bed, but he was perfectly capable of getting himself a drink.

"You want some food?" Mickey asked. The older boy wanted to make Ian happy, to make sure he didn't go back into his bed hiding for weeks. He wanted to be able to show him to Fiona as if to say, 'Look, I can fix him'

"Stop babying me, Mick. What I want is my Mickey back" Ian snapped. He had always complained that Mickey hadn't cared enough before, but this Mickey was worse. Christ Mickey wouldn't even let Ian fuck him anymore, it was all about what felt good for Ian. All about pleasuring Ian, not about their usual fun.

"Yeah, well. I want my Ian back" Mickey retorted. Ian would of felt giddy and happy over the fact Mickey had called him his Ian, but their was something in Mickey's sentence that caught him.

"You mean you want me when I wasn't Bi-Polar" Ian barely whispered.

"You know that wasn't what I meant, man" Mickey tried to grab Ians hand but the redhead ran upstairs. "Oh come on, Ian. That wasn't what I meant!" Mickey yelled after him, but Ian was already upstairs. He had locked the bedroom door he shared with the two younger Gallagher boys. Mickey started quietly knocking on the door asking Ian to unlock it. It had been a big accomplishment for Ian to get out of his bed, now Mickey had ruined it and Ian had gone back to stage one. Realization caught Mickey and he starting banging on the door, begging Ian to open up. Mickey had spent the last week putting away things like kitchen knifes, razors, hell he even took away Debbies shiv, but he had forgotten that Carl kept the knife Ian had gave him under his mattress. Mickey gave up banging on the door and was now trying to break it down.

"What the hell, Mickey" Lip the oldest Gallagher brother yelled as he ran out from his room.

"Ians locked himself in the room. I forget Carls fucking knife!" Mickey cried. Lip joined Mickey in kicking the door until it came off its hinges. Ian was holding the knife reading to create another slit on his wrist. "Fuck no! No way, you aren't getting away from me again!" Mickey ran and grabbed the knife from Ians hand and threw it on the ground. Lip deposited the knife into his pocket and put his phone to his ear.

"NO!" Ian cried. "Give me it back, give me the knife. Its better for everyone!" He screamed, tears streaming down his face. Mickey, who was also crying, held Ians arm at his side and tried to get a good look at the other boys wrist. It was only three cuts, but they were deep.

"V, its Ian, get here quick" Lip said on the phone and that's all that was needed to be said. Everyone who was close to the Gallagher knew about Ian and about what happened with Monica.

"No, let me do this" Ian yelled and punched Mickey's arms, yelling and screaming. "Let me go!"

"No way, no fucking way. You are staying with me okay, firecrotch. You aint leaving, I aint leaving, we're in this shit together" Mickey said trying to hold Ians fists back from punching him again.

"I need to go" Ian cried quietly.

"Ian, bro. Stay with me, stay with us" Lip silently begged. Ian looked at his older brother, then continued to thrash and scream in Mickey's arm. Veronica got there pretty fast, rushing upstairs with a first aid kit.

"No. No. Let me bleed" Ian screamed.

"Ian, Ian honey, I need to see your arm" V softly said as she walked closer to the boy. Ians head was buried into Mickey's chest but he never pulled back when Veronica grabbed his arm. She let out a gasp. "Boys, he's going to need stitches" She said as she wrapped his wrist up in a bandage.

"What? No he doesn't, just wrap it up its fine" Mickey's voice cracked as he stroked his boyfriends hair.

"Mickey, he might die" Lip said.

"They're very deep, he might bleed out" Veronica warned.

"They'll take him away...from me" Mickey whispered.

"They wont, hun. But he needs stitches...quick" Veronica said patting Mickey's arm. Mickey and Lip carried a hysterical Ian out into the car. When he started trying to tear open his cuts, V gave him a small pill to knock him out. When they got to the hospital they took Ian away from him, it took all of Mickey's selfcontrol not to run after him. The Gallagher all came rushing in and the little redhead, Debbie ran straight into Mickey.

"Is he going to be okay" She asked, hysterically crying. Mickey awkwardly patted her head untill she calmed down.

"He'll be fine" Mickey said, even if he wasn't sure, it felt like the right thing to say. Fiona, the oldest Gallagher came to speak to Mickey with a confused toddler on her hip.

"How did he..." She asked.

"Carls knife" Mickey told her. Carl, hearing his name came over.

"Its my fault" He cried.

"No...uh little guy. its not your fault, I promise" Mickey told the little Gallagher. He was surprised when Carl hugged him, but found it comforting.

"Ian Gallagher" A nurse asked. Everyone ran over to her, demanding to know how he is. "His cuts where pretty deep, but they've been stitched up and he has something for the pain" She informed us. "He will be allowed visitors, but family only" The nurse said, looking around everyone, thinking they couldn't possibly all be family.

"Im his sister and legal guardian. These are his brothers and sister" She said pointing at the Gallaghers. "This is his aunt" She lied whist pointing at Veronica. "And his boyfriend" Fiona said and pointed at Mickey. The nurse looked at him, as if debating whether or not that makes him family, but Mickey Milkovich was an intimidating dude, try and tell him that he can't see his boyfriend, you're nose will be broke. The nurse nodded and showed them where Ian was. Ian was sleeping when the went in. His face was paler than usual and his red hair that Mickey loved was a mess. "My baby brother" Fiona cried stroking Ians head. Veronica stood behind Fiona, tears in her eyes, it had always striked Mickey how close V and Kev where to the Gallaghers, the only person who wasn't blood Mickey ever cared about was Ian. Debbie and Carl continued to cling to Mickey, which confused him as he always thought the Gallaghers hated him. Lip put Liam on the floor and went his brothers hand. The youngest Gallagher looked hauntingly at his older brother, not quite understanding what was happening. Ian slowly opened his eyes and croaked out one word that made the Milkovich boys heart stop.

Ian said Mickey's name.

Mickey ran over and sat on the seat beside Ian and grabbed the boys other hand. The Gallaghers and Veronica now silent stared at the couple. The littlest Gallagher climbed on Mickey's knee to get a good look at his brother. Mickey didn't quite know what to do so he put his hands around Liams waist to make sure the toddler didn't fall. "Im here" Mickey said to his boyfriend.

"Im sorry" Ian whispered, his eyes having a hard time deciding whether to close or stay open.

"You better be. And you better not do that again" Mickey cried. "Cause you know" Mickey said leaning forward. "I kinda like how you smell" He whispered and kissed Ian on the head, not even caring who saw.


End file.
